


Falling for him

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Reilor [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, D/s, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reilor, Slut!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with part 3 of this :-D<br/>Guess I'm going with NaKiRo_O's suggestion for the shipping name: Reilor</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling for him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with part 3 of this :-D  
> Guess I'm going with NaKiRo_O's suggestion for the shipping name: Reilor

Roman texted Finn the room number. Finn was something between hyped up and anxious. Roman wouldn't be the first guy he would submit to but this was something else. The samoan was a co-worker. Younger, stronger...   
After the show Finn had showered, now wearing his black suit. At least that made him feel a little bit more confident. Clothes were making people, right?  
Finn's legs were a bit shaky as he knocked on Roman's door.   
The samoan opened, wearing some light grey sweatpants and a light blue, nearly turquoise polo. As soon as Finn entered the room and Roman closed the door the older man got on his knees, leaning down to kiss Roman's bare feet. 

“Eager little slut...“ Roman said with a smirk on his face, shoving his foot roughly into Finn's mouth. “Yeah, suck it Bálor!“   
And Finn did. It was some kind of kink he was hiding since years. Not many people liked it so he stayed silent about it. But with Roman things were different.   
Roman let Finn do it. At least for some time. Eventually he removed his foot, causing a little whine from the older man.   
“You've got other things to suck, slut.“   
Finn looked up, watching Roman shoving down the pants. Eagerly Finn started to lick at Roman's already hard cock. Tasting his pre-cum, taking the big samoan cock deep into his throat. Big hands holding his head in place, sometimes even pressing him down on Roman's cock. Finn was humming around the hot flesh in his mouth, causing Roman to moan. 

Finally Roman released Finn's head, pushing him off of his cock.  
“Take off that clothes. On the bed, hands and knees!“ It was a command, nothing else. And Finn obeyed willingly.  
Naked and more than ready for everything he stepped on the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees.   
Roman followed him on the bed, lube and a condom in his hands. Quickly starting to open up the older man.   
“'m ready....“ Finn whispered with a husky voice.  
The samoan smiled to himself, rolling over the condom and lining up with Finn's entrance. „You'd better be.“

A hard, deep trust and Roman was just half way in. Finn whining a litte, Roman moaning. A second trust and the cock fully disappered in Finn's little ass. Both man let out louds gasps.  
“Good boy... Taking it so well...“ Roman gave Finn time to adjust, nearly gently stroking up and down Finn's spine.   
The samoan felt Finn's muscles relax, starting to trust into the much smaller man. Watching his big cock disappering into Finn's thight hole again and again, making both of them moan.   
Roman's fingernails digging into Finn's soft skin on the hips, definitely leaving some marks. He guessed Finn would be fine with that because he could hide them in his wrestling trunks. 

Quickening the pace, trusting deep and fast into the older one. Minute after minute passing by. Finn rentlessly getting fucked deep. Eventually his arms gave up, his upper body collapsing on the sheets. The rest just kept up because of the strong, samoan hands on his hips.   
Finally Roman was damn near his release, picking up the pace for a last time.   
“God... love that tight boypussy....my lovely slut...“ A load, nearly primeval moan followed. Roman came, nails digging a bit deeper into Finn's already red and sore flesh.   
He let himself glide out of Finn's hole, removing the condom.  
“Good slut, taking me soo well. Turn around.“  
Finn obeyed. Roman could tell from the look on the older mans face that he was still in some kind of subspace. He smirked.

“So tell me, slut. Who's cock you'd love to suck?“   
“Seth's...“ Finn whispered, sounding a little bit anxious.   
“You'll get the chance...“ Roman said, smiling and adding an 'at summerslam' in his mind. This would be Finn's weapon against Seth. Sucking him off right before the match, making Seth weak. Getting a good advantage. And Roman would watch them. Fulfilling another of his own phantasies. Having Finn as his slut would pay out. 

Roman wrapped a hand around Finn's still hard cock, jerking him off his a hard and quick pace. The slight pain he caused with his firm grip making Finn groan lustfully. The other hand nearly crushing Finn's balls. Making the older man cum within just seconds.   
Finn's body relaxed, the look on his face disappered slowly.   
“Thank you..“ Finn's voice was low, a slight hint of embarrassment.  
“I care for you, Finn. In every way. Like you do for me, right?“ Roman layed himself down, right next to Finn.  
“Yes... Can I... can I kiss you? At least for once?“ Finn's eyes were unfocussed, cheeks blushing a little.  
Roman said nothing, gently pulling Finn closer until their lips crashed against each other. It wasn't a gently kiss but it was perfect, at least for Finn.  
The older man slowly falling completely for the samoan. . .

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any wishes - tell me and I'll try to figure something out


End file.
